Hyuuga Kirito
Character Profile Character First Name Kirito Character Last Name Hyuuga IMVU Username KiritoOrochi Nickname (optional) Kito(for short) Age 12 Date of Birth 15/7/195 AN Gender Male Ethnicity Kirigakuien Height 5"2 Weight 95lbs Blood Type O Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Hyuga Main Family's Juinjutsu (Located on forehead) -This seal is branded on all branch house members in the Hyuga clan by members of the main house. The main purpose is to seal the Byakugan at death, so that its secrets never fall into the hands of the enemy. When the Hyūga dies, the seal disappears, sealing away the Byakugan with it. The secondary purpose is to control the branch house members, since it can be activated at will by a main house member with a hand seal only known by them to destroy the wearer's brain cells. Affiliation Kirigakure Relationship Status Single Personality Kirito can be mostly silent, antisocial, and at times a complete no at all, can be quiet durring fights only say up to 5 words in combat. He only show's his feelings to others he knows diserves it but rare as he is often insucure about himself, he keeps himself level headed and calm to make sure his feelings don't apear to others, Kirito is usualy difficult to understand when he tells others about himself. He considers himself as an "outsider" mostly to keep his mind from considering playing activitys with others. Kirito speaks to others about themselves as if he was watching them ever since they grown up. He shys away from having any companions so his emotional barriers are not breached at all for he see's it as a future problem. Behaviour Kirito is a silent one, speaks mostly when spoken to or when he knows it would hit deep to others. He is irrogant at some times but only because of his lack of will to actually get to know the person. He focuses on his fighting skills and abilitys so that he can progress faster then others and not be thought of as the weakest link. Kirito hates being wrong and will usually comment on others failiures and flaws. He can be caring but only to those he know he can trust. Nindo (optional) Leave me be. I have no intrest what so ever. Why does it matter? Summoning Kirito has not learned Summoning yet Bloodline/Clan Hyuga Clan, Branch house Kekkei Genkai-Byakugan Ninja Class Academy Element One N/A Element Two N/A Weapon of choice N/A Strengths Taijutsu, Intelligence Weaknesses Ninjutsu, Genjutsu Chakra colour Green Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List Body Replacement Technique -E Rank Clone Technique - E Rank Rope Escape Technique - E Rank Transformation Technique - E Rank Allies Kirigakure Enemies Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) Background Information: As Kirito stressed to get by living as a branded hyuga of the branch family his prospective of life changed drasticly, He started to see others his age like grown ups and would get fustrated if the didn't get it. As he was put into the academy his mind was very one sided on learning and being the best in class, he was usualy the first one done assigned tasks and did very well in subjects, as much as people thought he should be proud of it, he saw no reason to smile or never really gave it thought how smart he was, power wasn't a main object to get for him, he just prefured no one look down on him or even thought as him as a weakling. Aside from his studys Kirito would train his Taijutsu skills on a wooden practice dummy, setting the bar high all the time so he would be able to push himself until there would be nothing left...as he got older it was finaly time for him to do his academy test, he was ready both physicaly and mentaly, Faliure was not an option. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Approved by: A paw of the tiger(Kirei Haruno) A ghastly handprint from The Phantom( Kihaku Sanada)